The present invention relates to billiards, in particular to pocket billiards, commonly known as pool.
Pocket billiards or pool games are known. They include a supporting surface formed as a pool table, pool sticks which are known as cues, and a plurality of balls provided with numerals.
Two or more players alternately take turns shooting, striking the cue ball into one or more of the other balls on the table, so as to sink one or more balls into a pocket.
It is believed that the existing billiards can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a billiards game which is a further improvement of the existing pocket billiards games.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a billiards game, comprising a supporting surface; a plurality of balls to be placed on said supporting surface; at least one stick for striking said balls, at least some of said balls being provided with symbols corresponding to letters of an alphabet.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a set of balls is provided, which includes a plurality of balls, at least some of said plurality of balls being provided each with at least one symbol corresponding to at least one letter of an alphabet.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, a method of playing billiards is proposed which includes the steps of placing a plurality of balls on a supporting surface; striking said balls with a billiards stick; providing at least some of said balls with letters of an alphabet; and performing striking so that a player sinks those of said balls which provide a meaningful letter combination.
When the billiards game is designed and the balls are formed in accordance with the present invention, then during playing a game the balls provided with corresponding letters can be sunk into the pockets in such a sequence, so as to form a meaningful combination of letters, for example, a word, a sentence, etc.
It therefore provides a very interesting way of gaming. It can be also used for helping children learn how to spell, to compose words, to compose sentences, etc.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.